This invention pertains to a device for increasing the efficiency of fossil fueled internal combustion engines and for reducing the pollution by-products of the burning of such fuels.
It is well known that internal combustion engines are quite inefficient. Internal combustion engines, which burn fossil fuels, and typically emit under burned or unburned fuel from the exhaust of the vehicle as well as undesirable byproducts of combustion which include not only particulates, but noxious gases such as carbon monoxide and various nitrogen oxides, among others. The under burning of fuel causes environmental problems such as smog and the inability of many people to breathe under certain weather conditions. Indeed, some of the pollutants are thought to be cancer causing.
Not only do some of these unburned portions of the fossil fuel accumulate in the atmosphere many of them tend to accumulate directly in the internal combustion engine. No doubt, we have all heard of engine additives to clean spark plugs to improve efficiency to prevent rust, etc., these products are sold due to the incomplete burning of fossil fuel, be it gasoline or diesel fuel. These accumulations within the vehicle engine can cause the various engine components to wear out sooner and to be the subject of more frequent maintenance and repairs. Therefore, there has been a long felt need for a means to increase the efficiency of fossil fuel internal combustion engines.
Over the years, there have been numerous fuel conditioning devices and apparatuses patented and marketed in an ongoing effort to alleviate some of the problems discussed above. Some of these apparatuses raise the temperature of the fuel thus increases its propensity to burn more easily. With the benefit derived from the super heating of the fuel there are also detriments such as the higher sustained engine temperatures which could prove detrimental to the desired long term usage of the vehicle engine.
Another approach is to add minute quantities of certain chemicals to the fuel mixture, in the hope that solid particles in additives will dissolve in the fuel and/or be consumed. There is of course the danger of a detrimental effect of the corroding of metal parts due to the presence of some these chemical additives.
Still, other inventors have felt to introduce the fuel to a potential chemical reaction with certain chemical elements or chemical compounds to modify the properties of the fuel prior to the fuel reaching the fuel chamber. Again, such approaches have not been overly successful in that the cost benefit acquired to procure such devices has not paid big enough dividends in increased miles per gallon operation of the vehicle to justify the pricing of the device.
Among the patents of which applicant has become familiar are the following:
It is seen therefore that since at least as early as 1991, inventors have been putting metals of varying sizes, shapes, and formats, alloyed and pure, into containers having flow through passageways for fuel to contact these metallic forms.
Many other fuel conditioner patents can be found in the prior art. Many of these require engine modification or the use of additives to the fuel. Both of these options are unacceptable to most vehicle owners.
The need for a fuel modifier that increases MPG and reduces emission particulates in noxious gases still exists. This invention meets those needs.